Sωєєт Cαηdу
by StephanySchreave
Summary: Una tragedia, un suceso que parece cambiar el destino, torcerlo o simplemente encaminarlo a lo que realmente debería ser. Él no recuerda nada, comienza a vivir la mentira y la tortura de saber que su enemiga de ojos verdes es lo único que desea perseguir, conocer, tocar y besar. Una lucha constante con su corazón y el lejano recuerdo de su Dulce Candy. (Sweet Candy -VERSIÓN 2015)
1. Prologo

**SWEET CANDY**

 **(Vence tus miedos…Déjate atrapar)**

 **PROLOGO**

 **Algunos nombres son propiedad Kyoku Mizuki creadora de Candy Candy.**

- **dialogo** -

"pensamientos"

 _Narración_

* * *

 **1898**

 _Tan solo recordaba algunos detalles. Ella tenía cuatro años cuando sus padres la habían llevado a ella y a su hermana recién nacida al nuevo continente: América. La situación se había complicado para una familia que prácticamente lo tenía todo, linaje, abolengo, elegancia y riqueza. La familia más reconocida de Irlanda y respetada por Europa._

 _La estirpe de la Rosa Escarlata estaba a poco de llegar a su fin, toda la fortuna que se ha ido conservando y aumentado quedaría en manos de otra familia por no llevar entre sus descendientes a un heredero, si no a dos niñas que no tenían derecho de conservar su patrimonio por voluntad de sus antepasados y cumplida por generaciones._

 _Ella y su hermana no tendrían nada, a menos de que la solución finalmente se pactara con la familia Ardley. Su padre, Ian Hamilton era parte de ella por ser hijo único de Alice Evangeline Ardley. Mientras que su hermana estaba en los amorosos y cálidos brazos de su madre, ella estaba sentada en las piernas fuertes de su padre y recostada en su firme pecho, su aspecto era tranquilo, pero sus latidos eran acelerados al tener presente frente a ellos a un señor de cabello canoso, piel arrugada, de una mirada tranquila pero a la vez cansada, pero aquello no evito que sus ojos azules la impresionaran por un momento, a su lado estaba una mujer no tan grande de edad, de piel más tostada y ojos castaños, pero con una postura que transmitía ser una persona severa, pero que estaba dispuesta a ayudar._

- **Entendemos tu situación Ian, después de que Sophie diera luz a tu segunda hija, las posibilidad de que tengas un hijo varón se…** -para aquella mujer de mirada severa las palabras se convertían en un verdugo para sus padres- **acabaron** -vio como una lagrima caía en la delicada mejilla de su madre, había escuchado que después del nacimiento de su hermana, era un milagro que ella siguiera con vida debido a las complicaciones, pero esas complicaciones le habían traído una terrible secuela, la imposibilidad de tener más hijos.

- **Por lo cual, por ustedes, por tus hijas y por mi prima Alice, no permitiré que el linaje de La Rosa Escarlata termine dejando a tus hijas desprotegidas** \- hablo el hombre quien le regalo una tierna sonrisa, mientras que su padre la estrechaba en sus brazos con temor por su futuro- **Sé que es muy pronto para esto, pero pienso que lo mejor es que se integren finalmente a la familia Ardley** -

- **Perdón tío, ¿acaso estaba hablando?** \- su padre se mostró ligeramente escéptico, pero en sus ojos verdes mostraba cierto interés a pesar de no estar muy convencido de lo que estaba a punto de decidir.

- **Mi hijo William será mi sucesor y pienso que la mejor candidata para ser su compañera es tu adorable hija mayor Erin** -¿compañera de juego?, por un momento pensó que se trataba de algo divertido y la ansiedad de conocer a William nació reflejándose en sus expresivos ojos dorados mostrando un destello rojizo como la llama de una vela.

- **Pero…** \- su padre cruzo su mirada con la de su madre, ellos no se habían casado por un matrimonio arreglado, ellos estaban enamorados, sabía que eran injustos e hipócritas al hacerle eso a ella, en ese momento no entendía porque.

- **También está mi nieto, Anthony, el hijo de mi Rosemary** -carraspeo antes de continuar- **Dos años mayor que tu hija Alice** -sus padres abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendidos y confusos.

- **Con todo respeto, ¿acaso nos está diciendo que si no funciona con Erin, lo intentaran con Alice?** \- su madre trato de no alterarse, pero a veces era demasiado impulsiva y eso hacía que sus ojos dorados como los de ella echaran chispas.

- **Les estamos dando opciones, algo que no se da comúnmente** \- declaro la mujer que se había presentado como Elroy, parecía indignada, como si hubieran herido parte de su orgullo como una Ardley.

- **No les estoy pidiendo una respuesta ahora, piénsenlo, pero hay algo que todos nosotros sabemos** \- dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar al igual que la dama que lo acompaña- **Es la mejor solución, y un pacto que ambas familias deben de cumplir, con su permiso** -ambos miembros de la familia Ardley dieron una reverencia y se retiraron, fue la última vez que los vio cuando todo parecía tener una salida, antes de la tragedia.

 _Días después, cuando todo parecía tener más claridad, el dolor había llegado a su vida. Para su edad era difícil comprenderlo, intencionalmente, alguien había incendiado su casa, ella estaba a punto de morir si no fue porque su padre la salvo del fuego que la estaba consumiendo la piel de su espalda, era agonizante, pero no lo fue tanto al saber que su madre no había sobrevivido a pesar de que después de que su padre la había sacado de la casa había intentado entrar nuevamente por su madre y su hermana. Los gritos de desesperación de su padre resonaron e hicieron eco, marcando ese recuerdo como lo había hecho el fuego en su piel, dejando una imborrable marca._

 _Las lágrimas acudieron a ella mientras los sollozos la estaban destruyendo por dentro, gritando mamá mil veces y en cada una de ellas un cuchillo atravesaba su corazón, esa fue la última vez que había llorado, ni siquiera el día del funeral, a pesar de que su madre era de origen francés, las gaitas se hicieron presentes siendo la despedida que se haría habitualmente en un Ardley. Lo único que la sostenía era la mano de su padre que no cruzo palabra ni mirada con nadie, ni siquiera con el hombre de cabello blanco que había visitado su casa. El cuerpo de la recién nacida nunca fue hallado, su hermana había desparecido, nadie tenía la certeza de si en realidad fue consumida total y trágicamente en el fuego, se convirtió en un misterio que nadie se atrevía a dialogar._

- **Princesa** -su padre se había arrodillado para quedar a su altura, sin evitar mostrar tristeza en sus ojos color esmeralda que habían perdido su brillo- **Tu mami y tu hermanita están ahora en el cielo, serán nuestros ángeles que nos protegerán siempre, nunca lo olvides** -

- **¿No me vas a dejar?** -un nudo en su garganta y el temor en sus ojos no le facilitaba hacer esa pregunta.

- **¡Nunca mi vida!, y quiero que sepas una cosa** -la beso tiernamente en su frente y la miro fijamente a los ojos- **Un Hamilton solo ama una vez y es para toda la vida** \- ella se abalanzo a su cuello suavemente aun sentía escozor y ardor en la espalda, pero no dejaría que el fuego y el miedo la consumieran. La esperanza y la justicia serian la razón para seguir adelante.

 _Sin pensarlo, ni mucho menos imaginarlo, una noche antes del funeral, cerca del lago Michigan, esa pequeña esperanza de ojos verdes y cabellos dorados seria encontrada junto con otra niña por dos buenas mujeres. Gracias a un milagro y al pequeño Tom, la pequeña ojiverde no murió enterrada bajo la nieve, la señorita Pony y la hermana María, estaban seguras de que su ángel de la guardia la estaría custodiando._

 _Siempre..._

* * *

 **Hola.**

 **Para empezar, no me maten, espero no ir contra la reglas, pero he visto gente que re escribe sus historias y espero no estar cometiendo un error, me gusto especialmente como inicio esta. Para las que ya habían leído la historia anterior, mil disculpas, pero posteriormente verán que muchas cosas no cambiaran y de hecho algunas otras mejoraran.**

 **Para las que son nuevas, bienvenidas, me alegra que estén aquí y le den una oportunidad a este Anthony-fic que nació un Mayo del 2008, si, lo sé, son muchos años, he sido muy injusta y por eso decidí hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Es la edición del 2015 que espero todos disfruten, y ya saben si tienen algún comentario, alguna sugerencia o queja, háganmela saber.**

 **Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad.**

 **¡Únanse conmigo a esta revolución!**

 **Besos.**


	2. Una Segunda Oportunidad

**SWEET CANDY**

 **(Vence tus miedos…Déjate atrapar)**

 **Capítulo 1**

" **Una segunda oportunidad"**

 **Algunos nombres son propiedad Kyoku Mizuki creadora de Candy Candy.**

- **dialogo** -

"pensamientos"

 _Narración_

* * *

 _El viento soplaba agitado y un sonido espectral se hacía presente en el bosque que quedaba cerca de la mansión de los Ardley, allí se celebraba la anual cacería del zorros y de manera informal se presentó a la hija adoptiva de la familia, Candy White Ardley. Todo parecía ocurrir con normalidad, hasta que dos jóvenes caballeros de la familia, Archie y Stear se preocuparon. Ya estaba a punto de anochecer y Candy ni su primo regresaban, entonces decidieron ir en su búsqueda, al principio no los encontraban haciendo que su desesperación creciera y los caballos galopaban aún más hasta que cerca de una colina encontraron a dos jóvenes, uno en el piso y una pequeña niña desmaya sobre de él. Alarmados bajaron del caballo y Archie cargo el cuerpo inconsciente de Candy, por su parte Stear se acercó con temor al cuerpo de su primo, pero su fuerza de voluntad lo ayudo para poder tomarle el pulso_

- **¿Él está bien hermano?** -cuestiono Archie preocupado mientras que la rubia que tenía en sus brazos seguía sin reaccionar.

- **Sí** -dijo haciendo que ambos suspiraban aliviados- **Pero está muy débil, será mejor que lo vea un doctor, ¿Candy está bien?** -dijo Stear angustiado al mismo tiempo que lo cargaba cuidadosamente y lo subía al caballo.

- **Sí, solamente se desmayó, ¿pero que habrá pasado?** -su argumento contenía algo de curiosidad y agitación de lo sucedido, e igualmente subía a Candy a su caballo mientras miraba el panorama y ver algo que le indicara una respuesta.

- **Al parecer el caballo de Anthony se quebró una de sus patas en una trampa para zorros y cayó, creo que se pegó fuertemente la cabeza** -Stear comenzó a galopar intentando no provocar movimientos agitados para no dañar más el estado del rubio.

- **Pobre Candy, eso debió haberla asustado** -lo decía ya teniendo el ritmo de galope que su hermano, por un momento vio el semblante de la ojiverde y comprendió lo mucho que le importaba su primo, pero sabía que no era momento para pensar en eso.

* * *

 _Ya en la mansión Ardley, el doctor de la familia atendió rápidamente a Anthony, le puso algunos vendajes en la cabeza debido al fuerte impacto que había sufrido en su caída. En aquella habitación se encontraba la tía abuela, Archie, Stear, la señora_ _Legan, Elisa y Neal preocupados, todos estaban al pendiente de lo que iba decir el doctor acerca de la salud de Anthony._

- **¿Cómo se encuentra mi nieto doctor?** -pregunto la tía abuela sin querer esperar más tiempo para que el doctor dijera alguna palabra de su parte.

- **Es un milagro de que haya sobrevivido al impacto, tuvo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, sin duda este muchacho se aferró a la vida** -para ser un hombre de ciencia le era difícil explicar tal acontecimiento.

- **¿Entonces él ya está bien doctor?** -pregunto la señora Legan con su eterna frialdad pero aun así preocupada por Anthony.

- **Sí, pero va haber un problema y no quiero que se alarmen** -dijo mientras se limpiaba algo de sudor de su frente con un blanco pañuelo que había sacado de su bolsillo.

- **¿De qué se trata doctor?** \- pregunto Stear aquella duda que todos querían saber pero que nadie se atrevía a formular.

- **En mi experiencia como médico, puede haber dos alternativas cuando el impacto en la cabeza de un paciente es de esta naturaleza, una es la muerte y dos la pérdida temporal de la memoria** -más de uno dio un grito ahogado sin poder creer lo que decía el galeno.

- **Eso quiere decir, ¿Qué va tener amnesia?** \- la pregunta de Archie no fue dirigida al médico, fue más bien como un pensamiento en voz alta.

- **Sí, ojala tengan paciencia, lo siento, yo me retiro** -el medico sabía que poco podía hacer después de ese diagnóstico, solo esperar.

- **¡Si no fuera por la tonta de Candy esto no hubiera pasado!** -exclamo una histérica Elisa, estaba preocupada pero a la vez sintió una buena oportunidad para perjudicar la imagen de la ojiverde.

- **Sabes perfectamente Elisa de que fue un accidente, que no fue provocado por Candy** \- Archie respondió a tal insulto hacia a Candy, no iba dejar que su prima complicara más la situación.

- **Mi hermano tiene razón, a Candy no le eches la culpa** -el castaño tampoco estaba dispuesto a que la gente se dejara llevar por semejante calumnia.

- **Pero mi hermana no hubiera dejado que hiciera tal barbaridad, de otra forma tal vez ya estaría muerto** \- objeto Neal con tal de ponerse al lado de su hermana.

- **¡Basta niños!** \- exclamo ya una alterada tia Elroy. La tragedia había llegado a su hogar, pero no por ello no iba permitir que colapsara, ni ella podía darse el lujo de desmoronarse, solo le quedaba actuar y dar el siguiente paso.

- **Pero tía abuela, yo tengo la razón** \- reprocho Elisa nuevamente intentando aprovechar su posición como la favorita de la severa dama.

\- **Elisa cállate, la tía abuela tiene razón, al menos deberían tener respeto, Anthony está descansando, será mejor que nos retiremos de la habitación, Elisa, Neal vamos a casa** -la señora Legan puso orden sin importarle la rabia reflejada en los ojos de su hija.

* * *

 _Elisa y Neal, no evitaron mostrarse molestos al mismo tiempo que se retiraban con su madre. Mientras tanto Archie y Stear decidieron visitar la habitación de Candy, la cual recupero la conciencia y se levantó alarmada al querer saber el estado de su querido Anthony. Revivir aquellos momentos la atormentaba, ver su cuerpo sin ningún movimiento, sus sentidos entraron en shock al ver su cuerpo inerte, colapso a su lado, si él la dejaba, ella quería estar a su lado en el camino que Anthony tomara._

- **Dorothy, ¿Dónde está Anthony, quiero saber dónde está?-** cuestiono Candy como pocas veces dando una orden, exigiendo que esta fuera cumplida inmediatamente. Archie y Stear decidieron entrar a la habitación al escuchar la voz temblorosa y alterada de la rubia.

- **Señorita será mejor que descanse, no es bueno para su estado** -argumento su mucama haciendo todo lo posible por cuidar la salud de Candy, le era inevitable preocuparse por la dulce joven.

- **Candy tranquilízate** -Archie junto con su hermano llegaron a tiempo antes de que Dorothy perdiera el control sobre Candy.

- **Será mejor que sigas descansando** -dijo Stear preocupado por la fiebre que presentaba la joven, parecía estar en medio de un delirio.

- **Stear, Archie, ¿Anthony como esta?** -pregunto con insistencia la hija adoptada de los Ardley a pesar de que su fiebre parecía ir en aumento.

- **Él recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, el doctor le recomendó reposo absoluto** \- Stear contesto sin dar muchos detalles a su preocupada interrogante, pero su respuesta sin duda no logro tranquilizarla, si no al contrario.

- **¿Esta muy grave?** \- la tristeza se apodero de ella haciendo que sus ojos comenzaran brotar las lágrimas.

\- **El doctor dijo que Anthony vive de milagro, pero aun así no va estar del todo bien** -la honestidad de Archie le valió una mirada hostil y amenazante por parte de Stear.

- **¿A qué te refieres, de que no va estar del todo bien?** -la joven comenzó a temblar pero estaba desesperada por una respuesta a pesar de lo desalentadora que pudiera ser.

- **También el doctor dijo** -Stear se acercó, se sentó junto a ella y la tomo de la mano- **Que también tiene la posibilidad de que pierda temporalmente la memoria** -el castaño vio como la rubia se desmoronaba en un inconsolable llanto.

- **Esto es mi culpa, no debí** \- soltó la mano de Stear para abrazarse a ella misma- **No debí dejarlo que hiciera esa locura, no debí permitirle que nos separáramos del grupo, yo…, yo no debí** -oculto su rostro con sus manos mientras los hermanos se acercaron a consolarla, pero eso no logro que ella se tranquilizara- **¡Quiero verlo!** -dijo repentinamente aun estando en los insistentes brazos de Archie.

\- **Sera mejor que lo veas mañana, tienes una fiebre muy alta** -explico Archie intentando que la ojiverde se mantuviera quieta en su cama.

- **Pero…** -replico Candy, cansada pero no derrotada en seguir insistiendo en su petición.

\- **Archie tiene razón, además el doctor dijo que Anthony podía despertar hasta mañana y prohibió las visitas el resto de la noche** -argumento Stear en una labor titánica por detener las exigencias de Candy.

* * *

 _Una horrible tormenta había caído sobre la mansión Ardley, la lluvia y el viento se llevaban las flores que estaban a su paso, todas esa bellas flores que había sembrado Anthony con todo su amor, cuidado y esmero. Su estado de salud de Candy, hizo que su fiebre le provocara sueños horribles que le partían el corazón, gritando el nombre de Anthony varias veces hasta que las lágrimas habían mojado nuevamente su rostro, solo Klint, su acompañante, fue capaz de sacarla de esa pesadilla._

- **Klint tuve un mal sueño, sé que Anthony está vivo y fuera de peligro, pero aun así presiento que algo malo va a pasar** -se fue levantando de su cama y sus pasos la guiaron hacia la ventana que daba la vista al jardín. A través del cristal vio un alarmante escenario, todas las flores se estaban deshojando- **En mi sueño Anthony y yo nos separamos para siempre** -

 _A pesar de esa confesión no le podía decir a su pequeño amigo, "no te preocupes no permitiré que eso suceda", porque las cartas que le fueron leídas a Anthony le predecían algo malo, algo que cambiaría sus vidas, para ella todo era mejor si Anthony no moría, ella siempre tendría un lugar muy especial en su corazón para él, a pesar de lo que sufriera. Al día siguiente, después del almuerzo, los habitantes de la mansión Ardley se dirigieron a la habitación del joven herido, Candy estaba más al pendiente y más esperanzada al ver como los ojos del rubio se abrían lentamente._

- **¿Dónde estoy?** -Anthony por fin había despertado, la sonrisa se dibujaba en muchos rostros de la familia, pero aún quedaba la incertidumbre- **¿Quién, quien soy yo?** -con ambas manos tomaba su cabeza a pesar de provocarle dolor.

\- **Anthony, despertaste, será mejor que te recuestes** \- dijo Candy tratando de sonar calmada ganándose la mirada desconcertada del rubio.

- **¿Anthony?, dime ¿Quién eres tú?, no te conozco, ¿Quiénes son todos ellos?** -la voz del ojiazul paso de confundido a desesperado. Candy sintió que algo helado traspasaba por sus venas.

- **Sera mejor que yo me quede hablar con Anthony, no hay que perturbarlo con tanto bullicio** -La tía Elroy dio la orden y todos salieron de la habitación sin excepción alguna.

- **"Candy, se fuerte no llores"** -se decía a si misma mientras salía de la habitación y después se alejaba de Stear y Archie.

- **Candy** \- Archie apunto de seguirla y dispuesto a consolarla hasta que Stear lo detuvo haciéndole una señal de un rotundo no- **Pero hermano** -reprocho al instante.

- **Ella necesita estar sola, compréndela, ella se siente terrible de que Anthony no se acuerde de nada, ni de ella** -sin darse cuenta, Stear dijo algo que llego a los oídos de Neal, el hijo malcriado de los Legan.

* * *

 _Sin demorar, Neal se dirigió a la biblioteca de la mansión en donde se encontraba su hermana, a la espera de que su madre le diera noticias acerca de la condición de Anthony._

- **Hermana, te tengo una buena noticia** -entro al lugar y se dirigió a Elisa de forma jubilosa.

- **¿Se trata de Anthony?** \- pregunto con interés al levantarse de su lugar.

- **Exacto, Anthony no recuerda a la estúpida de Candy** -explico de manera triunfante, en un instante fue música para los odios de su hermana pero al segundo siguiente una mueca adorno su vanidoso rostro.

- **¿Y eso qué?, era de esperarse, fue lo que diagnostico el médico, por lo consiguiente tampoco se acordará de ti y de mi** -Elisa argumento sin mostrar sorpresa en sus palabras.

- **Pero ahora que lo dices, ¿no te has puesto a pensar lo mucho que eso puede perjudicar a Candy y en lo mucho que te beneficiaria?** -una estrategia se había asomado en su cabeza y esta fue recibida con una sonrisa maquiavélica por parte de su hermana.

- **Neal, ¿acaso estás pensando en lo mismo que yo?** -una emoción la invadió mientras se sentía en sintonía con Neal.

- **Sabes que siempre voy a estar de tu lado, solo queda decirle a mamá** -como por arte de magia, la señora Legan hizo su aparición.

- **¡Mamá!** -dijeron en unísono, preparados para decir su propuesta y dar marcha a su plan.

* * *

 _Más tarde Candy estaba sentada en uno de los sofás de su amplia habitación, con Klint recostado en su regazo. Sus ojos se dirigían al vació, sin mirar algo en especial, solo pensando, recordando las palabras que pronunció su querido Anthony, no pudo evitar compararlas con aquellas que le dijo el primer día que se vieron en el portal de rosas, nunca había sido tan frio, desconfiado y tajante con ella. Los perturbados pensamientos de la pecosa fueron interrumpidos por el llamado de la puerta._

- **Pase** -la ojiverde contesto por inercia y su fiel mucama pudiera atravesar la puerta, a la cual consideraba una amiga y una excelente consejera- **Dorothy, eres tú** -dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro sin que esta llegara a sus ojos verdes.

- **¿Por qué no sales a dar un paseo por el jardín?** -sugirió en un vano intento por cambiar su ánimo.

- **No tengo ánimos de salir** -Candy desistió a la propuesta de Dorothy.

\- **Anda Candy el día esta hermoso, para que te quedes allí sentada todo el día** -de repente se quedó callada al abrir las cortinas de la habitación, ante sus ojos una masacre estaba a punto de suceder- **Señorita Candy** -

\- **Ya te dije que me puedes llamar Candy** \- dijo al mismo tiempo que hizo caso al llamado de Dorothy, y ver lo que Elisa le ordenaba al jardinero que hacer con lo que quedaba de flores, a lo que inmediatamente decidió bajar a evitar el siniestro. Al mismo tiempo y en otra parte de la mansión, Archie y Stear veían como Neal ordenaba algunos sirvientes llevarse las cosas de Anthony, mientras que este último no entendía lo que pasaba mientras estaba postrado en su cama.

- **Neal, ¿Qué estás haciendo con las cosas de Anthony?** -Archie buscaba una explicación lógica.

- **La tía abuela así lo quiso** -dijo complaciente el hijo de los Legan, Archie estaba a punto de soltarle el puñetazo en la cara, algo que atemorizo un poco a Neal, hasta que Stear le aconsejo algo mejor- **Mejor aclaremos esto con la tía abuela y si no es cierto dejare que golpees a Neal, ¿De acuerdo?** -

- **Está bien** \- Archie levanto sus brazos resignado pero sumamente furioso con la sonrisa triunfante de Neal.

* * *

- **¡DEJA EN PAZ LAS FLORES DE ANTHONY, ELISA!** -Candy le hizo frente a Elisa. Tal fue su enojo que los sirvientes le prestaron toda su atención a la imponente presencia de Candy White Ardley, nadie se atrevía decir y creer que era una joven adoptada del hogar de Pony.

\- **Tú eres la menos indicada para gritarme, si no fuera por ti Anthony estaría bien** \- a pesar de que esas palabras afectaron al atormentado corazón de Candy, no estaba dispuesta a que continuara con su fechoría.

\- **Si pero no es motivo de que arranques las flores, ¿Por qué lo haces?** -mantuvo su postura sin dejarse amedrentar por las palabras y la actitud de Elisa.

\- **Solamente las cambio de lugar** \- una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro mientras ladeaba su cabeza sabiéndose ganadora.

- **¿A qué te refieres a que las cambias de lugar, explícate?, eso es imposible, en otro lugar no crecerían** -para Candy las acciones de la pelirroja le parecían absurdas, carecían de todo sentido, era como si hubiera perdido la cordura y el sentido común, pero no, presentía que todo se trataba de un tonto capricho.

- **¿Por qué mejor no vas y lo compruebas con la tía abuela?** -con brazos cruzados y una voz confiada, Elisa reto a la rubia.

\- **Pues lo hare pero por el momento, tu no arrancaras ninguna flor, ¿te quedo claro?** -eran contadas la veces que sentía tanta furia, pero en ese instante sentía que la ira le arrancaría algo más que una lagrima.

\- **Haz lo que quieras de todas formas me las llevare** \- Elisa vio como Candy se retiraba del jardín, esperaba ansiosamente ver la desolación reflejada en su rostro y seguir con sus planes que hasta ahora marchaban a la perfección.

* * *

 _Con pasos apresurados, la ojiverde se dirigió al estudio donde normalmente se encontraba la tía abuela, para su sorpresa, Archie y Stear estaban con la presidenta de la familia cuando se le permitió la entrada en el recinto, exigiéndole una explicación por parte de la máxima autoridad en la mansión._

\- **Esperaba decírselos después de la merienda pero ya que insisten** \- dijo tratando de mostrar una voz seria aunque para ella no era tan fácil dar esa noticia.

\- **Tía abuela ¿dinos que es lo que sucede?** -cuestiono Stear bastante preocupado e intrigado por la extraña actitud de la tía Elroy.

\- **Anthony se ira a vivir por un tiempo a la casa de los Legan, por petición de ellos mismos** -la dama contesto con una fría seriedad que dejo perplejos a más de uno por tan repentina decisión.

- **¿Por qué tía, que trae de bueno que se valla de aquí?** -era el turno de Archie para exigir una explicación, sin importar cual fuera, no le parecía sensato.

- **¿Quieren saberlo?** -pronuncio ese desafío al mismo tiempo que una mirada llena de rencor se posaba en la figura de Candy por parte de la elegante dama.

* * *

 _Les comenzó a relatar como los tres de los miembros de la familia Legan le pidieron hablar con ella. Tanto madre e hijos tocaron el tema acerca de la situación de Anthony y el peligro al que se expuso arriesgando su propia vida._

- **Tía abuela, me preocupa mucho Anthony** -comento con cierta falsedad la hija de los Legan, algo que la misma Elroy no distinguía y nunca pasaba por alto.

- **Elisa, él va estar bien, su pérdida de memoria será temporal** \- con esas palabras no solo intentaba tranquilizar a los demás si no a ella misma.

\- **Pero pensamos que si Candy, Archie y Stear, estando bajo el mismo techo es posible que lo expongan a un sinfín de peligros hasta el día que no corra con la misma suerte** -la crudeza de Neal hizo que la tía abuela reflexionara al respecto y así entrar a la maraña de enredos que tejían lo Legan.

- **Tía será mejor que Anthony viva por un tiempo con nosotros, lo cuidaremos a tal grado que no se llegue a lastimar ni con la hoja de un libro** -comento la señora Legan llegando a convencer a la tía abuela. No le quedaba otra solución más rápida después de los peligros que se ha expuesto su nieto desde que conoció a Candy.

- **Está bien, será hasta tres meses cuando serán llevados a Inglaterra al colegio San Pablo, bajo la decisión del abuelo William** \- la satisfacción se mostró en las sonrisas de los hermanos Legan ante la aprobación de la tía abuela.

* * *

 _A nadie le pareció buena idea la decisión que tomo la severa dama, sin embargo en cierta parte tenían razón, tanto Candy ni los hermanos Cornwell, no tenían el más mínimo valor de reprochar cosa alguna, ya que cualquier cosa los pondría en su contra. Callados, no pudieron oponerse a pesar de la impotencia que atravesaban, pero la ojiverde no podía permitir que todo se perdiera._

- **"Al parecer Elisa, se salió con la suya"** -este pensamiento afligió más el corazón de Candy, sintiéndose una completa inútil ante la situación- **Por eso se están llevando las rosas, ¿acaso se las están llevando a la mansión de los Legan?** -comento desesperada, pensando que esas rosas pudieran morir en otras tierra que no fueran los jardines de la mansión Ardley.

- **¿Acaso lo que dice Candy es cierto Tía abuela?** -cuestiono exaltado el mayor de los Cornwell.

- **Yo no estaba enterada de eso, pero pediré que no se las lleven, de todas formas, el estará muy poco tiempo con los Legan. Dentro de tres meses, todos ustedes, se irán a Inglaterra por órdenes del abuelo William** -los tres jóvenes no pudieron ocultar sorpresa en sus rostros.

- **¿A Inglaterra?** -la ojiverde pronuncio esas palabras atemorizada, pensando tal vez que era un castigo por parte de su tutor.

- **¿Acaso nos mandaran a ese colegio San Pablo del cual tanto nos hablan?** -pregunto Archie temiendo que ese día llegaría.

\- **Si, mientras tanto pase ese tiempo, Archie y Stear irán a la casa de campo de los Ardley para que mediten su rebeldía y su descortés comportamiento** -los dos jóvenes no pudieron negarse y solo les quedo agachar la cabeza- **Mientras que Candy se ira al hogar de Pony hasta que George, el encargado de su cuidado ira por ella para llevarla a Inglaterra, esto es necesario, conociéndolos serían capaces de hallar la forma de escapar de la mansión y perturbar la recuperación de Anthony, él ahora necesita alejarse de cualquier peligro** \- los tres tenía una cara de resignación que trataban de controlar, sentían que perdían a alguien muy importante- **Bien será mejor que preparen sus cosas, pasado mañana se irán** -

- **"Es muy pronto, significa que no podre ver a Anthony en mucho tiempo"** -bajo este pensamiento salieron de la habitación, recorriendo los pasillos por inercia, Candy susurro algo que llego al oído de sus dos acompañantes- **Esto es mi culpa** -

\- **No digas esas cosas Candy, fue un accidente, tu no le golpeaste la cabeza a** **Anthony** -dijo Archie altivamente haciendo que los tres se detuvieran.

- **Aun así no es justo que ustedes también sean castigados, solo por mi culpa** -contesto con el mismo tono mientras que una lagrima recorría su pálida mejilla.

- **No te preocupes de cierta forma tuvimos la culpa, Candy ¿sabes algo?-** Stear miro a los ojos a Candy y sostuvo en sus manos los hombros de la desdichada huérfana- **Desde que llegaste a esta casa nos has traído muchas alegrías, el único problema aquí es que nuestra familia debe seguir un estricto protocolo por ser de la alta sociedad** -

- **Stear tiene razón, deja de llorar, y dibuja una sonrisa en tu rostro que es lo que mejor te queda** -Archie, que no aguantaba ver así a su amiga le pidió tal petición, ella lo hizo con algo de desgano como respuesta.

- **Bueno, me iré a mi cuarto a descansar, los veré en la cena** -dijo Candy fingiendo una sonrisa que no duro mucho tiempo en sus labios.

- **Hasta entonces Candy** -dijeron en unisonó los hermanos y así vieron alejarse a la joven rubia.

- **¿Te pasa algo Stear, estas preocupado porque nos manden a la casa de campo?** -miro Archie a su hermano con un aire de preocupación.

\- **No, me preocupa que tipo de cosas le vaya meter a la cabeza Elisa a Anthony, presiento que no va ser nada bueno** \- la respuesta por parte del joven inventor hizo que el más joven comenzara a desconfiar.

- **¿Crees que lo ponga en nuestra contra?** -cuestiono Archie con tono alarmado teniendo en cuenta de que serían capaces los hermanos Legan, en especial la pelirroja.

\- **Tal vez, pero hará lo imposible para ponerlo en contra de Candy, a tal grado que llegue a odiarla** \- la seriedad que imponía Stear en sus palabras hizo que la preocupación de Archie aumentara sabiendo quien sería la más afectada- **Lo único que nos consuela es que su amnesia es temporal** -a ambos les gustaba creer que así seria.

* * *

 _Por otro lado un confundido Anthony se asomaba por la ventana para ver lo quedaba de sus rosas, de las cuales desconocía que eran suyas, mientras apoyaba sus dedos sobre el cristal, observo que varios hombres subían varias maletas en dos carruajes, eran sus cosas, aun no comprendía porque tenía que irse de la mansión, lo único que sabía por parte de su tía abuela era que se llamaba Anthony y pertenecía a una noble familia, pero había algo más, algo más que hacia tocarse el pecho sintiendo que algo brotaba y una calidez se expandía cada vez que recordaba aquellos ojos verdes que vio al despertar._

* * *

 _Al día siguiente, una mañana fría se abrió paso en la mansión de Lakewood, con una densa niebla que cubría todo a su paso. Candy no se despertó hasta que un ruido en particular hizo que se levantara de su cama y se asomara por su ventana, la cual daba vista a la salida, hacia el portal de las rosas. Vio un carruaje y distinguió tres figuras, su atención se fijó sobre la silueta del rubio, quien se estaba apoyando en los brazos de Neal y Elisa, esta última fijo su vista por encima de su hombro con dirección a la ventada donde Candy cruzo su mirada con ella, viendo en sus ojos triunfo y jubilo al ver una venganza cumplida, mientras que ella solo podía reflejar tristeza, culpabilidad y resignación, vencida por una total soledad. Dorothy al entrar a la habitación de inmediato cerró las cortinas por el bien de la ojiverde, no estaba dispuesta que el orgullo de la señorita Elisa se regodeara con el sufrimiento de Candy._

* * *

 _Cuando el sol estaba casi a su punto mas alto pero oculto por las nubes grises, la rubia se encontraba en los jardines de la mansión, en una parte que pocos conocían y quedaban cerca del bosque, la densa niebla hacia más recóndito el lugar en donde era acompañada por su fiel amigo Klint._

- **"Anthony, ojala me perdones por poner tu vida en peligro, prometo no volver hacerte daño"** \- las lágrimas se hicieron nuevamente presente en los ojos esmeraldas que estaban nublados por el desconsuelo- **No sé qué hubiera hecho si tú….si tú hubieras muerto** -rompió en un amargo llanto por lo que pudo haber sucedido- **Anthony perdóname, perdóname, tal vez fue un error habernos conocido, pero aun así no me arrepiento, porque yo te quiero, yo debí haberme caído del caballo no tú** \- en ese entonces su llanto fue cesado por el llamado de una muy querida amiga.

\- **Candy, Candy, ¿Dónde estás, Candy?** -era Annie la noble hija de los Brighter, que acudió al encuentro con la que consideraba su hermana.

- **¿Annie?, Annie, aquí estoy** -Klint fue el primero en llegar con la joven dama, mientras que Candy se secaba rápidamente las lágrimas e intentar que el nudo en su garganta desapareciera.

- **Hola Klint** -saludo al pequeño animal y luego a su amiga, no pudo evitar ver la tristeza en sus ojos por mucho que intentara ocultarlo- **Hola Candy** \- tomo las manos de su amiga en muestra de su apoyo- **El jardinero me dijo dónde estabas, me entere de lo que paso y vine a visitarte** -

- **Oh Annie, de seguro tuviste algún problema con tus padres en dejarte venir** \- comento Candy a su querida amiga temiendo causarle algún pesar.

- **No, para nada, le comente a mi papá y él encantado me dejo venir, pero te ves triste, tú que siempre eras tan alegre y siempre tu sonrisa adornaba tu rostro, ¿Qué paso con la Candy que conocí en el hogar de Pony?** -

- **Las cosas no me han salido bien soy la vergüenza de la familia, no sé porque el abuelo William me acepto como hija de los Ardley** -intento que su voz no sonara entrecortada a pesar de que sus palabras y su estado lo ameritaban.

- **Tal vez vio en ti una niña dulce que alegraría con su presencia a los miembros de su familia** \- al decir esto Candy recordó las palabras de Stear- **Anda Candy tomemos un paseo por el jardín, para que puedas** **recobrar tu sonrisa** -

- **Gracias Annie** \- agradeció de corazón sus palabras. Caminaron hacia el jardín de las rosas, hubo algo que les llamo la atención- **Es una dulce Candy que Anthony sembró con tanto esmero** \- dijo la pequeña pecosa ya que ella misma vio como el viento se llevaba todo a su paso y aquella flor estaba en perfectas condiciones- **Anthony me dijo que algún día me acompañaría al hogar de Pony** -recordó aquella promesa que en su momento le provoca una gran sonrisa y ahora solo hacía que mantuviera los labios apretados en una línea recta.

- **¿Anthony es muy importante para ti Candy?** -pregunto con curiosidad Annie logrando que su interlocutora saliera de aquellos recuerdos que la mantenían cautiva.

- **Si, a él lo quiero como no te imaginas Annie, pero me duele no verlo por un tiempo, que no me pueda acompañar al hogar de Pony** -a la pelinegra no podía mentirle acerca de sus sentimientos. Por su parte, Annie entendió la importancia que tenía ese joven para Candy, tan solo con verla a los ojos y ver como el brillo de estos se opacaban.

- **¿Por qué no te llevas esta flor contigo, en representación de Anthony?** -Candy se quedó pensativa y miro nuevamente aquella rosa que representaba tantas cosas para ella - **¿Qué te parece la idea Candy?** -

\- **Me parece buena idea, llevare esta parte de Anthony conmigo** -la joven recupero su sonrisa mientras enumeraba mentalmente todas las cosas que representaba esa hermosa flor, un nuevo cumpleaños, un nuevo inicio, fortaleza ante la adversidad y esperanza. Ella recupero la fe, sabía que apenas era el comienzo para el desafío que se enfrentaba, habrá momentos difíciles, pero no iba permitir que la esperanza fuera extinguida tan fácilmente. Al igual que la Dulce Candy, ella emergería las veces que fuera necesario.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _¿Está mirando a la luna en alguna parte?_

 _Tu cara parece un poco solitaria_

 _Las cosas comunes que hieren el pecho pasaran pronto_

 _Y estarás sonriendo_

 _Incluso tal vez sientas dolor_

 _Pero ese día será lejano_

 **=TSUKI – Namie Amuro=**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, espero que las que hayan leído la versión anterior se hayan dado cuenta que en este primer capítulo no se cambió mucho, la trama, como dije anteriormente no va a cambiar, así que, las que son nuevas les agradezco la oportunidad.**

 **Respondiendo a los comentarios:**

 **Sophie: Muchas gracias por darle otra oportunidad a esta historia, y hago lo que se puede con la redacción, creo que este capítulo quedo más pulido.**

 **Rita Miller: Gracias por tu comentario, creo que ni siquiera vas a leer esto, pero si es así creo que ya viste que no se está cambiando mucho y me alegra que la versión anterior te haya gustado.**

 **Hania: Muchas gracias por comentar y estar fiel a la historia, espero que como vaya avanzando te siga gustando.**

 **Kat brower: A ti mas que a nadie le debo una disculpa, se que empezaste a leer hace poco y te gusto. Tenia 18 cuando lo comencé a escribir, échale cuentas ahorita y veras que si es mucho el tiempo. Me dio un ataque literario y estos son los resultados, espero que te siga gustando porque no pienso echarme para atrás después de esto.**

 **No prometo nada, pero tratare que las actualizaciones sean cada viernes, si en algún momento me atoro hare gritos de ayuda, se los aseguro.**

 **¿Les gustaría que abriera una página de Facebook especialmente para esta historia?**

 **¡Únanse conmigo a esta revolución!**

 **Besos.**


End file.
